


waiting for the colors to burn to gold and crumble away

by breathinquietly



Category: The Catch Trap - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathinquietly/pseuds/breathinquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мне пятнадцать лет, и я на берегу океана.</p><p>(моя) семья тоже здесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the colors to burn to gold and crumble away

**Author's Note:**

> да, иногда автор не дружит с заглавными буквами.  
> POV живет своей собственной жизнью.  
> название: imagine dragons - the fall.
> 
> confused Томми, взрослеющий и пытающийся поддержать Марио, разобраться в своих ощущениях и понять, кем является; временные рамки - с самого начала истории и по прошествии нескольких лет

часы на запястье Марио показывали без девяти восемь.

Томми подхватил креветку с подноса и принялся выворачивать ее наизнанку, аккуратно выковыривая мясо. рука Марио лежала на его колене. Томми, дернувшись, неуклюже попытался ее спихнуть.

 

*

 

мне пятнадцать лет, и я на берегу океана.

(моя) семья тоже здесь.

мы отмечаем день рождения Барбары.

 _мы_. не они. я здесь - и я один из _них_.

я слышу шум волн. они говорят со мной, настойчиво шепчут мне в ухо, что я ушел слишком далеко от дома, что, если я не одумаюсь и не вернусь, случится несчастье, - я не верю им. я лежал на берегу океана у кромки воды, подставив плечи под утихающие лучи калифорнийского солнца, и думал обо всем. я думал о том, что счастья во мне стало так много, что хоть плачь, и иногда я плачу ночью, и Марио гладит меня по голове и называет братом, везунчиком, малышом, а потом обычно переходит на итальянский, и черты его лица в лунном свете выглядят пугающе и незнакомо, будто я вижу его впервые. он думает, что я скучаю по дому, но я просто хочу жить рядом с ним. я хочу жить и всегда делить с ним постель. я хочу ехать в его машине и подставлять лицо ветру, слушать радио и болтовню Марио о поэзии, погоде или этих его чертовых древних греках, разглядывать его руки на руле и кричать на весь штат, что он мой брат, и я люблю его, потому что он мне жизнь доверяет ежедневно, стрелой срываясь с трапеции, и даже если эта чертова машина сейчас не впишется в очередной крутой поворот и мы разобьемся - мне нет до этого дела. последнее, что я увижу перед смертью, будут его истертые запястья и сиреневый небосвод вокруг нас.

когда его черные кудри падают на глаза, я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не убрать их.

Анжело украдкой смотрит в мою сторону, и меня пробирает странное ощущение, что он знает.

 

*

 

камни врезаются в кожу и оставляют отметины. (мало тебе шрамов на твоем измученном теле, бедный, брошенный, несчастный ребенок? тебя оставили в этом чужом незнакомом мире, и некому согреть твои усталые ноги, некому петь тебе колыбельные, и ты лежишь на берегу среди камней, раскинув руки-ниточки, как ветхая, усталая кукла-марионетка, и слушаешь их голоса, хотя на самом деле слышишь только...)

грязная, испорченная кукла.

ледяная вода обжигает ступни, но двигаться нельзя; что, если волны заберут меня?

Марио говорит, что теперь у меня стало больше веснушек и через месяц я буду похож на копченого цыпленка. мне все равно. я смотрю на Марио, - он оживленно болтает со своей сестрой, активно жестикулируя, как всегда, так и норовя свернуть что-нибудь со стола. вы знаете, я никогда не говорил ему и никогда не скажу. я бы не хотел, чтобы он знал. но я люблю его. я сам не знаю, что говорю, ведь мне пятнадцать и я не разбираюсь в таких вещах. я и не говорю, что разбираюсь. просто сейчас вечер, над океаном садится солнце, Сантелли всей семьей собрались на побережье, и я люблю Марио.

волны шепчут, чтобы я замолчал. они говорят, я сам не знаю, во что ввязываюсь.

я не знаю, куда иду.

я ― потерянный.

этим утром я проснулся, и на моей подушке лежало письмо. мама пишет, что они в Техасе, отцу снова стало плохо на выступлении, и я не понимаю, зачем она пишет мне об этом, ведь он бы никогда не позволил сообщить мне о таком. он лучше пройдется по канату без страховки, чем признается, что время от времени бывает слаб. и стареет. наверное, она хочет, чтобы я приехал. но я не могу.

я правда не могу.

солнце садится, и океан постепенно желтеет. я смотрю, как на горизонте он будто раскрывается, вода расступается и принимает солнце в объятия. я глотаю это мгновение, и оно согревает меня изнутри.

я чувствую, что Марио смотрит на меня сквозь солнечные очки; я знаю, что у нас одно будущее на двоих.

волны шепчут, что у меня нет будущего.

я им не верю.

 

*

 

на пальцах Томми мозоли, и он с гордостью и почти любовью рассматривает их в зеркале перед тем, как отойти ко сну. он понимает, что со стороны это выглядит забавно, ведь такие мозоли есть у каждого гимнаста. этой зимой ему еще не позволяли делать сложные трюки; после выполнения привычных упражнений на трапеции он ложится на пол, разбросав руки и ноги в стороны, чувствуя, как паркет холодит вспотевшую спину и сердце в грудной клетке постепенно замедляет ритм, успокаиваясь после изнурительных прыжков. он смотрит, как Марио в черных трико взбирается на аппарат по веревочной лестнице, - вот он уже на перекладине, и Томми закрывает глаза и старается абстрагироваться от резких и порой слишком грубых замечаний Папаши Тони и Анжело, ему кажется, что они ― камни, которые намертво пристали к шее Марио и тянут его на дно, и ему не хватает воздуха, и Томми хочется уменьшиться до размеров бабочки, чтобы сесть к Марио на плечо, поселиться в ложбинке у его шеи, быть с ним всюду, всегда рядом, слышать его пульс и следить за тем, чтобы ненужные мысли не отвлекали его. даже когда он никого к себе не подпускает.

особенно тогда.

он открывает глаза и считает до пяти. тело Марио ― струна, мышцы напряжены до предела. он собирается делать тройное. Томми не может отвести взгляд от его лица.

ноги Марио резко сгибаются, он отталкивается от металлической поверхности и прыгает вниз.

бесценные, до единой считанные секунды - парение.

я хотел бы быть его ловитором. он не позволит мне.

тело упруго разрезает воздух, и Томми кажется, что он видит, как изодранные клочья падают вниз.

Томми думает, что внутри Марио темнота. Томми думает, что когда-нибудь он в ней потеряется и забудет свое имя. он не уверен, помнит ли его сейчас.

Томми думает, что больше не знает, кем является.

три оборота. встреча запястий. теперь - вдох.

тело Марио спружинивает о сетку, и через секунду Томми видит его ухмылку ― такую знакомую, и чувствует, как распрямляется узел в груди.

он на земле.

невредим и даже ― доволен.

редкая удача.

\- хорошо, ragazzo, хорошо. на сегодня хватит, - говорит Анжело, набрасывая полотенце Марио на плечи и ласково похлопывая по спине. - отдыхай. переночуешь здесь? можешь лечь в комнате Томми. уверен, Томми, ты не против?

внутри разливается тепло. Томми открывает глаза и смотрит на силуэты мужчин рядом с ним.

\- нет.

 

*

 

в квартире у Марио Томми обнаруживает балетный станок.

Томми наблюдает, как Марио разбрызгивает воду из бутылки и елозит ногами по полу, позволяя подошвам тренировочной обуви промокнуть насквозь. утром Томми пришел к нему и сказал, что не пойдет в школу, потому что у него болит живот, а дома оставаться не желает, потому что Анжело и Джонни снова ругаются.

и мне надоело слушать, как они говорят о тебе без тебя.

конечно, Марио разрешил остаться. сделал ему чай и зачем-то всучил какие-то книги - «посмотреть».

книги оказались про балет.

Томми сидит на полу и листает книгу, делая вид, что пришел сюда просто убить время.

у кровати Марио лежит стопка журналов по научной фантастике. на широком подоконнике - чашка с ледяным чаем, растения в горшках, замусоленные открытки и чеки. Томми цепляет одну особенно старую ― ну конечно ― марка Сан-Франциско. от Лисс.

\- когда мне бывает слишком одиноко в этой дыре, я начинаю жалеть, что не живу с семьей. и тогда, чтобы не захандрить, напоминаю себе, что все лето проведу бок о бок с ними на гастролях - буду делить с ними трейлер, спать в метре от храпящего анжело, убирать мусор и начищать костюмы. одиночество как рукой снимает.

лучи солнца лениво скользят по блестящему от полировки полу, следуя за движениями Марио.

он только что вышел из душа, и бисеринки капель блестят на его шее и ключицах. на нем серая футболка и шорты, волосы стянуты черной лентой. Томми не привык видеть Марио, тренирующегося в чем-то, кроме трико. он видит себя в зеркале за станком и только сейчас понимает, что дома, не глядя, натянул на себя футболку Марио. опять.

\- кстати, везунчик... если ты решил присвоить себе весь мой гардероб, я не против.

Томми снова бросает взгляд в зеркало и видит худощавого коренастого незнакомца в чужой футболке не по размеру и с россыпью нелепых веснушек на носу и щеках.

мне просто нравится запах. и я просто скучаю, потому что ты уже неделю не остаешься ночевать, и, когда этот огромный дом погружается в темноту, мне одиноко. твоя странная семья меня пугает, и мне совершенно не с кем поговорить. и я не могу заснуть без твоего запаха на моем теле, понимаешь? я сам не знаю, что чувствую, и я не совсем не знаю, _кто_ ты, может, найдешь время и наконец расскажешь? открой рот и скажи.

\- прости.

\- ничего. слушай, если ты все равно здесь... не поможешь отработать поддержку? подруга в балетной школе попросила помочь на репетиции, пока ее партнер... приболел.

\- х... хорошо. ладно. если покажешь, что надо делать. я же не умею...

\- покажу, конечно. тут ничего сложного, piccino. тебе просто надо спокойно стоять и вовремя реагировать.

Томми отводит взгляд; пальцы нервно теребят нижнюю часть выцветшей футболки.

сквозь открытое окно прорываются звуки машин, откуда-то веет ароматом кофе с корицей.

тени скользят по стенам. Томми поднимает руку и смотрит, как пальцы облекаются в солнечный свет.

он оставляет книгу на столике у кровати и ступает босыми ногами на дощатый пол.

 

*

 

ветер неприятно обдувает кожу, прорываясь сквозь ворот джинсовой куртки и принося сухой смешанный запах пыли и бензина, который напоминает мне о детстве. только сейчас до меня доходит, что я не знаю, куда мы едем, и эта мысль в свою очередь уносит меня в прошлое.

резкие гудки паровоза, мгновенно вырывающие из снов, именная табличка на двери купе, его голова на моем плече, блики проносящихся мимо фонарей...

что это за город? ты знаешь?

andiamo, me vo, ma non so dove.

Марио, гудки паровоза говорят, что я одинок.

ну так скажи им, пусть не врут, везунчик. я с тобой.

я вижу, как Марио медленно и плавно водит пальцами в воздухе в такт музыке, будто нанося краски невидимой кистью на невидимую картину, его глаза закрыты, а губы растянулись в улыбке.

я знаю, что он далеко, но он счастлив.

я так много времени нахожусь рядом, что забываю, насколько красивым он может быть.

 

*

 

мы сидели у Марио в квартире ― на полу, потому что у него там нет стульев, представляете? ни одного, - и пили красное вино из бутылки, черт знает сколько лет пылившейся среди книг на полке. у меня не было ни малейшего желания к ней прикасаться, но Марио, одержимый какой-то очередной навязчивой идеей, твердо сказал, что хочет, чтобы я с ним выпил.

повод мы придумаем себе сами.

Марио высыпал мне на колени из коробки целую груду вырезок из газет с фотографиями его семьи ― на цирковых аренах, разумеется, - и показывал мне каждую из них до тех пор, пока лица и буквы в пестрых заголовках не начали смазываться в грубые пятна перед моими глазами; я поставил бокал на пол и откинулся на спину.

когда я лежу на полу и смотрю на Марио, он кажется мне странно чужим и немного печальным ― тем оттенком печали, который несут в себе люди, в глубине души сгибающиеся под тяжестью собственных секретов. я часто смотрю так на него в зале, когда мы тренируемся. я люблю так за ним наблюдать ― как он расчесывает волосы, как складывает вещи перед тем, как уехать, как порывисто бросается обнимать Лисс, обязательно задевая кого-нибудь или что-нибудь.

он ― ветер. непрерывный, бесконечный, чужой, он здесь и одновременно где угодно.

я поднимаюсь, подхожу к проигрывателю, ставлю пластинку. прошу Марио станцевать для меня, но он отказывается, говорит, что уже слишком много выпил. но сейчас я ― единственный зритель. я беру его за запястья и тяну вверх. фотографии и газеты валятся с его колен, и он неуверенно встает.

давай сегодня не будем разрывать друг другу сердце мыслями о том, что один из нас может сорваться, и другому не останется ничего, кроме как умереть в одиночестве от боли, которая всегда будет сильнее нас.

сегодня мы здесь, и я держу тебя.

Марио смотрит на мои пальцы на своих запястьях. на меня он не смотрит. мне не нужно видеть его глаза, чтобы угадать его мысли. я знаю, что он думает о том же, о чем и я. он знает, что когда-нибудь ― совсем скоро ― я буду каждый вечер на арене ловить его жизнь. я буду чувствовать вибрацию его тела задолго до того, как он взойдет на аппарат. я буду ловить его запястья со всем грузом его боли и детских страхов, и мне плевать, если Анжело будет против.

если бы он только знал.

на минуту на меня накатывает внезапная волна грусти, и я кладу Марио голову на плечо. я знаю, что сейчас со стороны мы выглядим более чем странно, но тут никого нет. я медленно вожу руками по его спине, испещренной шрамами от постоянных падений.

чертов искатель смерти с предубеждением насчет ломания собственной шеи, иногда мне очень хочется, чтобы я тебя не знал.

а теперь повтори, везунчик. и пойми, что у тебя не было выбора.

его не было ни у кого из нас.

и внезапно я знаю, зачем я здесь.

я больше не единственный мальчик в длинном ряду девушек, наряженных в пышные розовые юбки, смущенный и проклинающий себя, свою семью и всех участников представления, толком не понимая, как вообще здесь оказался, и чувствуя, как в любой момент парик может слететь, и зрители увидят рыжие непослушные кудри.

я больше не тринадцатилетний подросток, проводящий каждое утро у подножия аппарата и практически оставивший надежду на то, что младший из Сантелли ответит на его пожелание удачи на выступлении и робкую улыбку.

я больше не четырнадцатилетний паренек, стоящий с чемоданом, полным старой потрепанной одежды, на ступенях у входа в огромный дом и неудержимо скучающий по родителям, пытаясь представить, как тяжело будет привыкнуть к нравам этой пугающе необычной семьи.

но теперь у меня есть будущее. оно здесь, передо мной, и я держу его за руку и смотрю в упрямые темные глаза.

еще оно иногда говорит со мной по-итальянски, когда злится, и я в сотый раз напоминаю, что не знаю язык.

оно называет меня братом в разговорах с чужими, но его пальцы, сжимающие мои, говорят о другом.

я закрываю глаза и чувствую, как счастье вперемешку с красным вином ударяет мне в голову.

я знаю, что у нас одно будущее на двоих, и мне плевать, что волны шепчут мне, когда он берет меня на побережье.

я не позволю им столкнуть меня с моего пути.

 

*

 

лучи заходящего солнца заливают маленькую комнату, играя на плечах двух парней, не обращавших на него никакого внимания.

от вина на полу остаются разводы; в отблесках света кружится пыль, с выгоревших от времени фотографий на полу неустанные воздушные гимнасты в приветствии вскидывают руки и падают, падают, не прекращая полета.

**Author's Note:**

> ragazzo (итал.) - молодой человек, парень.  
> piccino (итал.) - маленький, малыш.  
> andiamo, me vo, ma non so dove (итал.) - я еду вперед, но не знаю, куда.


End file.
